This invention concerns an apparatus for the prevention of unauthorized entry by a person into a building and, more particularly, concerns a barrier apparatus of adjustable dimensions which may be removably inserted into the framework of an open window of a building to prevent passage therethrough.
In residential and industrial buildings, windows capable of opening and closing, and having transparent panels, serve to permit entrance of sunlight and passage of air, and function as emergency exits in case of fire. However, when such windows are open, the security of the building is threatened because of the relative ease with which an intruder may enter through the open window.
Various devices have been disclosed for thwarting unauthorized entrance through an open window while still retaining most of the functionality of the window. Such devices, however, have not heretofore been entirely successful. For complete effectiveness, the barrier device should be capable of easy installation into, and rapid removal from, variously sized window casements while being non-removable by a would-be intruder. The barrier should furthermore provide minimal occlusion of the area it occupies while having sufficient strength to resist forceful breakage.
The pertinent prior art, as best known to the inventor, is reflected in unpatented products known as (1) WIND-O-GUARD, produced by The Leslie Lock Company of Atlanta, Ga. 30339 and (2) BURGLAR BARS, produced by Sterling Hardware Corp. of Richmond, Ill. 60071. The instant invention also represents an improvement over my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,532,734 and 4,573,285.